The Ripper Chronicles
by Adalius
Summary: AU Lucas and Brooke are Police Detectives in Charleston, when a new Jack the Ripper appears and his targets are women. He will claim the life of at least one of Tree Hill's rising stars. Not much in way of pairings, Slight brucas
1. Welcome to Hell

The Ripper Chronicles

Lucas Scott sank against the wall of an apartment with a scalpel in his side. At the age of twenty-two, he was the youngest detective on the force, and nothing could have prepared him for this. He had walked on to a crime scene. Everyone in the room was dead. Written on the wall, was The Ripper is Reborn. While for ink, the Ripper used his victim's blood.

At that point an officer named Brooke Davis walked in the room. Lucas was surprised to see her, for he thought she stayed in Tree Hill. She was an old High School friend and an ex-girlfriend. She looked over and saw that he was hit. She dropped her gun and ran to him.

She said "Lucas, what happened?" .

Lucas replied "I was on br-br-break when I heard screams and ran in. Every person here was already dead. He was hidden behind the d-door as I called for b-backup he stabbed me and ran." After finishing the sentence he passed out.

Brooke screamed frantically into her radio "Officer down, Officer Down at 106th and Clark we are going to need a bus!" She then took the cell phone out of Lucas' pocket, she called his brother Nathan who was in town for a home game. Being a member of the Charlotte Bobcats kept him away from home a lot. Brooke continued to call his family and friends all the way to the hospital.

Upon arrival at General Hospital, everyone was already there. Nathan and Haley had been there first and then Dan, Karen, Deb, Jake, Peyton and Mouth all showed up soon afterwards. Brooke came in and sat down next to Peyton and Haley. She gave them both a hug and said "Shame it took Lucas getting stabbed to get us all here." That's when she broke down crying. When asked what was wrong, she then explained how she was still in love with Lucas and how he explained what happened to him in the apartment. They were there all night and well into the next day. Mouth ran out and bought everyone food. Mouths name had no real story to it except he was the high school basketball announcer. He was the mouth of The Ravens. and the name kind of stuck. He also brought back a NY Times, whose headline read:

Officer stabbed in the Return Of the Ripper

Detective Lucas Scott was stabbed last night by a man claiming to be Jack The Ripper's Grandchild. More on page A3.

While under anesthetic Lucas Scott dreamed. He dreamed he was back in Tree Hill, with Brooke and that they never broke up. He dreamed that she never had the miscarriage when they were seventeen and finally he dreamed they had gotten married. He saw Brooke chasing a son named Curt around the house, while he came in from work at his Uncle Keith's Garage. He saw an amazing life that could have been his and on the inside he cursed at himself for not having that life, or that love.

Later after he had been out of surgery for a few hours, people came in his room. Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Brooke, Mouth called him and explained why he wasn't there. Nathan and Haley where the first to leave and were soon followed by Peyton. After everyone else left Brooke was still there. Lucas looked up and said "So where are you staying, now that you work in Charelston?"

"I'm still in Tree Hill---------" she said before being interrupted. "Tree Hill is a three hour commute, why didn't you find me, my place is huge." Hearing this Brooke Davis smiled.

Three Months Later

Brooke took her Detective exam and passed and is Lucas' partner, in more ways than one. You see Brooke is also Lucas' girlfriend and they are living together in a huge three bedroom loft. The bad part is The Ripper hasn't stopped killing and is now sending packages and letters to Lucas after every murder. The most recent letter read:

Dearest Lucas,

I have killed another today, as you will see in the package I have sent you her kidney.

She did not put up the fight I expected, but she still left me beaten pretty badly. I believe you knew her well. Her name was Peyton Sawyer.

Yours Devilishly,

The Ripper

"I'm going to kill you Ripper!!" Lucas shouted. All Brooke could do was cry.


	2. Potholes in Memory Lane

Chapter 2

Music was blaring in already took him off the case saying the Ripper was already testing his the apartment as Lucas tried to distract himself from the death of an old friend. As the song played Lucas sang along "Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone. Love me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared won't always be there so love me when I'm gone." He was singing in part, because Brooke was in Tree Hill, but mostly it was the death of one of his best friend.The captain questioned his sanity and quite possibly pushing him to the brink of the previously stated. The Captain also put him on a paid leave of absence stating that he needed to grieve. Lucas then walked out the door and went straight home. He had copied all the Ripper files to zip disk and would be spending his leave working. Lucas just stared at the casebook for hours, nothing new. Needing a break he turned to his own High School notebooks and started taking a trip down memory lane.

Lucas was the shy basketball player, who had the skills to change the game. Brooke was the highly flirtatious cheerleader to could have any guy she wanted. Somehow they fell for each other. Lucas thought back to the first date they had went on. He was the innocent young man and she had set her sights on him. Her exact words were "I enjoy corrupting America's youth." How she ever corrupted Lucas. That was the night of his first drink, and first tattoo She got both of them fake I.D.s and took him to a bar, he drunk to a stupor, and then he got a tattooThe tattoo on his arm was of a Japanese symbol .

That night led to the scariest night of their young lives as Brooke would later take a pregnancy test and it came up positive. Later when she went to the doctor to take a second test, it was also positive, but one day they had an argument, about how he was not certain anymore. Anyway she shouted and then collapsed to the floor in pain. She had miscarried the child. He left Tree Hill that night and always looked back. He blamed himself for the baby's death, and could not face Brooke. Fortunately the life he left in Tree Hill, came looking for him. When Brooke found him injured that night, she confided in him that she became a cop searching for him. Brooke also said she used department resources in Tree Hill to find him and then she transferred to Charelston.

Just as Lucas was enjoying his trip down memory lane the phone rang, It was from General Hospital. It was Haley calling (she is chief of staff at the hospital) to tell him Brooke had gotten back in town, and to tell him she had been attacked. He jumped into his truck and peeled out of the driveway without even bothering to buckle his seat belt. As he drove faster and faster, 35. 40. 45. 55. 65. He was 25 miles over the speed limit now but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Brooke. He didn't even care when he hit a telephone pole, he just got out of the truck and ran for the hospital. "Only a mile more," he kept telling himself. Lucas walked into the hospital and ran for Brooke's room. He reached into his jacket pocket. "You know, I've been carrying this around since you left for Tree Hill." he said as he opened the small velvet black box. He bent down on one knee so that he was at eye level with her next to the hospital bed. "Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" Tears filled Brooke's eyes and all she could do was nod as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her.


	3. Finally a Break

Chapter Three:

Lately it seemed as if Lucas was devoted to catching Ripper, but had only one lead. It was in the form of the Ripper's last letter which was more of a note. The bodies will mark the spot - - - Ripper. Lucas and Brooke were to be married in a month and he wanted nothing more than to end this before the wedding. Just then his phone rang. It was his boss Captain Riley Peck asking him to come in. "Lucas I bet you are wondering why I asked you here?" Lucas just kind of shrugged and sat down.

"Lucas I am sorry to tell you this, but you are now a suspect- - -" he was quickly cut off.

"What?!? How can I be a suspect? this freak has killed a friend and attacked my fianc'!"

Riley didn't answer him except to say "I'll need your gun and your badge Scott."

Lucas put his gun on the table and started to walk away when Riley piped up.

"You forgot to hand over your badge." Lucas, badge in hand turned around and threw it as hard as he could. It stuck in the wall where Captain Peck's Head had been just moments before.

Peck yelled at the top of his voice "Get this man out of here before I have him arrested." It took half the force to drag him into the streets, as he was furious about being a suspect in his fianc's attack. That is when he decided to go to Nathan's to clear his head.

"Nathan, where you at?" Lucas shouted as he came in the door.

"In the Den." Nathan shouted back.

Lucas came in and plopped down on the couch. "They took my badge." he said in passing.

Nathan gave him a look and said "Bro, that's the stuff you generally tell me on the phone."

Lucas looked back and said "They took my gun too."

Nathan started laughing. "So you thought you would come and borrow one or two of mine?" Nathan had a few, because of obsessive fans who have broke inro his house.

Lucas nodded and they walked into the gun closet. Nathan told him to take whatever he wanted, but to make sure he got them back, or was paid for any damaged goods. In the end Lucas took a switchblade, sawed off shotgun, a Colt Python Elite .357 Magnum and about 10 sticks of dynamite. He knew one thing. The Ripper was going down hard. Lucas then went home and read the last note and then marked where every victim had been killed. There were over ten victims now. In the end the bodies lined up in a perfect x over where it all began, 106th and Clark. Lucas then picked up the phone and called Brooke.

"Hey Hun where did Mouth say he had moved?" Brooke a little surprised by the question said,

"He moved to the apartment building on the corner of 106th and Clark Apt number 63x26 . Why?"

Lucas hung up on her. He then took the bag of guns and drove to Mouth's apartment. Lucas picked the lock easily, and then went inside. He went through the desk and dressers not finding anything until he moved the entertainment center. Behind it was a box, within the box was a bloody scalpel and a copy of every letter Lucas ever received. There was the concrete evidence. Lucas though was no longer a cop. He went over to the coffee table and threw the switchblade into the table. Then began wiring the sticks of dynamite all around the apartment. Also he set up a remote and put it in his pocket. He hid the two guns in separate places. One in the bedroom and the other taped to the bottom of the kitchen table. Then he waited. Mouth came in at a little past five o'clock, very surprised to see Lucas.

"Luke, buddy how did you get in?" Mouth asked in bewildered amazement.

"I broke in hoping to find clues to my case."

That's when Mouth started sweating. The only thing that came to Mouth's mind was, "Is Lucas going to kill me?"


End file.
